The driving support device described in Patent Literature 1 is known as a conventional driving support device. The driving support device described in Patent Literature 1 detects the position of an object present in the traveling direction of the vehicle and determines whether the horizontal moving speed of the detected object in the traveling direction is equal to or lower than a predetermined speed. If it is determined that the horizontal moving speed is equal to or lower than a predetermined speed, the driving support device determines whether the vehicle will contact the moving object based on the detection angle composed of the detection direction of the moving object and the traveling direction of the vehicle.